


Please, Just Stop

by esmeblaise



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Demon!Shane, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13944705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeblaise/pseuds/esmeblaise
Summary: “Ryan, what is this?”“Walk out of the circle Shane.”





	Please, Just Stop

“Ryan, what is this?”

“Walk out of the circle Shane.”

Shane looked down at the salt circle surrounding him and bit his lip. He looked up at Ryan and laughed though, “What are you talking about Ry?”

Ryan gulped, his hold on his holy water bottle was shaking but his voice was set and determined, “Walk out of the circle Shane.”

Shane laughed again, hoping Ryan didn’t notice he was sweating, “This is stupid Ryan.”

Ryan shook harder, “You can’t do it can you?”

Shane held up his hands like he was facing a wild animal, “Ryan calm down, you’re acting crazy.”

Ryan curled in on himself, “I thought it was crazy, I didn’t want to think it was true. But it is isn’t it? You’re- you’re a demon.”

Shane paled, “Ryan you need to breath you’re having a panic attack.”

“ _ Don’t talk to me!” _

Shane gasped.

_ “Don’t…  _ Don’t act like you’re my friend, because you’re not! You’re just some- some-  _ monster.  _ You’re  _ evil.”  _ Ryan sniffed, and reached into his bag, pulling out an old book, “I got this last time I visited Father Thomas. I’m not as skilled as him of course, but I think can do it.”

Shane eyed the book suspiciously, “Do… what?”

“I’m going to prove demons exist. I’m going to get Shane back.  _ I’m going to exorcise you. _ ”

Shane’s eyes widened, “Ryan, no, don’t do this, you can’t, this, this won’t end well.” he pleaded.

Ryan leaned down, placing candles, “I have to, I need Shane. I won’t let you possess him any longer.”

Shane struggled against the salt barrier, “You don’t understand Ryan! I am Shane!”

_ “Lier!” _

Shane took a step back.

“Shane isn’t a demon! Shane is weird, and funny, and tells stories about hot dogs! You’re not Shane! You  _ can’t be.”  _ Ryan wiped his tears, “I’m going to save my best friend and I’m going to send you back to hell  _ Demon.” _

“Ryan,  _ please.” _

Ryan closed his eyes, “I’ll save you Shane.”

_ “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.” _

A burning heat started up Shane’s spine.

_ “Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te…cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare…” _

His eyes turned black as the burning increased.

_ “Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis…” _

Wings, horns, and a tail emerged, the pain to high to keep up the glamour.

_ “Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt…Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine…”  _

Ryan trailed off and Shane’s screams quieted. The demon fell to the ground, an aching pain throughout his whole body.

Shane took a few deep breaths before looking up, “You- you stopped.” he panted

Tears dripped down Ryan’s face, “I-I can’t. I can’t do this. It hurts too much. You sound too much like Shane, I can’t stand to listen to you scream.”

Shane stared at Ryan’s broken face, “And I can’t stand to see you cry.” Shane sighed, “Open the circle Ryan, and I’ll leave. You’ll never see me again. I promise. Just stop crying, please.”

Ryan looked at Shane. Just… Looked.

“Please Ry, stop crying.”

Ryan slowly walked forward, setting down his holy water. Very, very carefully he raised his hand, and, as if he was made of glass, touched Shanes cheek, breaking the circle.

“Is it…  _ you _ ?”

Shane nodded slowly, almost afraid.

“Its me.”

Ryan collapsed immediately, luckily Shane was there to catch him, “Whoa there buddy, you ok?”  

“Yeah- just- just exhausted.” 

Shane sat down, letting Ryan lie on his lap, “It’s because of that high level spell you tried.”

Ryan sighed, “Why didn’t you tell me Shane?”

Shane ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair to help him breath, “I didn’t want to scare you.”

“I’m not scared of you.”

Shane flicked him, “Liar; you’re terrified. But that’ ok. Shows your human. what I love about you.”

“You love me?”

“I-ah shit.” Shane glanced away and laughed nervously, “Well you didn’t think I stayed for your good looks and ridiculous theories did you?”

Ryan blushed, “Well I was right about you wasn’t I?” he pouted

“The _ internet _ was right Bergara.”

“Well that’s still a point against the Shaniacs.”


End file.
